Profiling a Killer
by mmooch
Summary: The team has another unsub to find…one that keeps eluding them. Secondary cross with Angel the Series


**Profiling a Killer**

Summary: The team has another unsub to find…one that keeps eluding them.

Challenge: personal thanks to a friend who made Musie think of this.

Warning: wish I could say, but it would ruin the story…nothing too bad, though, except for descriptions of violence.

Timeline: post-season 2 for CM; vague for Wish'verse BtVS

A/N: I know this may have some similarities to 'Coming Home' by Flipside, but only superficial ones. It's a great read and I suggest you check it out on TtH.

Thanks to my betas: none

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Criminal Minds characters belong to Jeff Davis, The Mark Gordon Company and CBS. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>LA conference room<strong>

"Is there anything new that we need to know?" SSA Hotchner asked his techie guru, Penelope Garcia, as soon as they settled in and set up their boards.

"Yes, sir," she replied quickly while tapping away at her keyboard. "There seems to be a spree of killings in the homeless district. Body parts ripped off, blood everywhere…it's a slaughterhouse," Garcia said with her usual grimace when it came to gory crime scenes.

"So the unsub has shifted from their usual serial killer pattern into a spree killer," Morgan summarized. "One that's racking up quite the body count."

Gideon leaned forward in his seat and played with a pencil while he considered the change. "That means they've managed to successfully transition between serial and spree more than once. If they hold to their pattern, there'll be an even deadlier spree before they pick up and move to a new location and start over with their serial pattern again."

"It's highly unusual for an unsub to be able to maintain that kind of shift in behavior for this long. It speaks to someone with a high degree of self-discipline. If that's the case, I think we know who the unsub is," Reid declared.

The team sighed in resignation, before answering almost in unison, "Buffy Summers."

Hotchner added, "Otherwise known as 'The Slayer'. Damn, I was hoping it would be a copycat this time."

"You're not the only one," Gideon admitted. "After what she did to the last team that tried to apprehend her? You're definitely not the only one who was hoping it wasn't her this time."

"She won't be able to find me, will she?" Garcia asked fearfully over the open computer line.

"She's never gone after support staff before, Baby girl," Morgan assured her.

A new voice on the line chilled them to the core, "You've never become this big a problem to me before…_agents_."

"Miss Summers?" Hotch asked.

"Call me Slayer," the voice demanded coldly. "You really fucked up this time by accepting help from those people. Now I'll have to remove you from existence. Don't worry about finding me…_I'll find you_." The silence that followed was just as frightening as the threat she delivered.

"Who do you suppose she meant by 'those people'?" Gideon asked when it was clear she was off the line, still attempting to find answers despite everything else.

As if in answer to his question, there was a knock at the door and an attractive young woman stuck her head in to see if they needed anything. "My name is Lilah Morgan, and I just wanted to assure you that you have the full resources of Wolfram & Hart at your disposal in this matter. Some of the individuals killed were valuable clients of ours."

"Is there some reason The Slayer harbors a grudge against Wolfram & Hart, Miss Morgan?" Hotch inquired while giving the lawyer his signature glare.

"So it is her," Lilah replied calmly. "We thought so, which is why we brought your team in to hunt her. We were hoping that you could succeed where previous teams failed."

"You didn't answer my question," Hotch insisted angrily.

"We _may_ have had her family killed after the Lothos incident," Lilah admitted. "The thought was that it would make her suicidal so she'd die quicker. Who could have guessed that it would make her a more efficient and ruthless killer?"

"Let me guess…you made it look like vampires killed them," Gideon snapped, pinching his nose in frustration. Idiots!

"Not just looked; we actually _did_ have vampires kill them while she was being questioned by police about the fire at the high school," Lilah answered.

"With someone like Buffy Summers, you only gave her a reason to live. A reason to fight until she couldn't fight anymore. The smart thing to do would have been to make it look like an accident – or maybe even another fire to cast suspicion on her," Morgan suggested belatedly.

"You should have warned us that you thought it was her," Hotch said. "Now you've put us at risk as well."

Lilah waved her hand dismissively, "She would have gone after you sooner or later…if only because of the threat you pose to people like her."

"You mean there's more than one Slayer?" Gideon demanded, sounding very alarmed all of a sudden.

"By our records, at least one more," Lilah informed them with a shrug of her shoulders, "Plus the teams of hunters that she's trained with or simply taught. To be honest, I'm surprised she's let you survive this long, given what you do and what you are."

Just then, the glass windows shattered inward, followed by several crossbow bolts striking their targets: Gideon, Morgan, Reid and Elle in the heart, Hotch in both shoulders and Lilah in the thigh. Buffy landed on the floor seconds later and walked around the room. She paused by Lilah, placed a letter in her jacket pocket, then snapped her neck.

She almost looked apologetic for a moment when she saw the agony Hotch was in, but then she reminded herself of what he was. She pointed to the four piles of ash around the table and said, "I gave them merciful deaths. If you want one, too, you'd better tell me everyone that your team has turned since becoming vamps. I promise you that if it's at all possible, I'll give them merciful deaths as well."

"Why would you do that?" Hotch gasped out painfully.

Buffy tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "Because back when you were humans, you did good. You hunted the monsters that scared everyone else. For that, I respect who you used to be. The memories of those people deserve something better than what you've become: monsters hunting good guys."

As much as he wanted to tell her off, the stories of how brutal she could be when extracting information was legendary in the demon community. A quick death for him was more important to him than any so-called loyalty he should have to other vampires. So he talked as fast as he could while her team held off the Wolfram & Hart's security personnel. "One more favor, please," he requested as she prepared to stake him.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Make Wolfram & Hart suffer for this," he said. It was their fault he lost his team, so he wanted them to pay.

"They will," Buffy replied. "Because they're the reason you were turned in the first place," she informed him as she stabbed the stake into his undead heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I actually meant it to be more crackfic-ish. A friend said that Buffy is a serial killer…of vamps and demons, so it made sense that a demon BAU team would chase her.


End file.
